Two Priests, One Church
by KelsWinchester
Summary: JENSEN/MISHA FIC. After a long Sunday Sermon, Jensen and Misha take a moment to relax on the stairs of the church. R&R!


"Amen."

"_Amen_." The room echoed with voices of people repeating the words, Father Ackles stood at the altar, lifting his head from the Lord's Prayer he called out to the pews. People started to shuffle around and begin to leave; Jensen drifted his eyes down the aisle where another man dressed in the same attire stood at the door, shaking people's hands as they thanked them for another wonderful sermon.

"Thank you Father Ackles, you and Father Collins always give the most inspiring sermons." A middle aged woman with brown hair shook the Fathers hand and smiled widely, but Jensen just kept staring over to the other priest at the door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, I hope to see you next week." He replied with an absent mind, the same sentence rolling off his tongue like it was the most natural thing for him to say now, which it basically was.

Once the church became empty Father Collins moved from the door and sighed deeply, shutting it as he moved. Jensen sat on the stairs in front of the pews and watched the other man walk swiftly up the aisle, his hand rubbing over his face before looking over at Jensen and smiling.

"Yet another long Sunday morning, Father Collins." Jensen yawned loudly and hooked a finger over his clerical collar, trying to loosen it from his neck a little. Misha nodded and planted himself next to the other Father and copied the action of pulling on his collar.

"Though the turn-out it always overly impressive." Misha smiled again and leaned his elbows onto his thighs, taking in the relaxation of finally getting to sit down.

"Maybe it's because all the women come to see the sexy Father Collins and his pretty blue eyes!" Jensen clasped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes like a teenager before letting out a snide laughter; Misha laughed back and nudged himself against Jensen's side.

"Yeah, yeah." The older man replied, his smile still planted on his face. Then he lifted an arm up and pumped it like a muscle man. "Or maybe they come to see manly Father Ackles with his giant guns."

"That's not the only thing that's giant." Misha broke out into a heavy laughter at the other Father's response, almost choking on his own laughter. Jensen didn't respond to the laughing and just smirked to himself.

"What? You mean your giant ego?" Father Collins looked over to Jensen to see he was smirking, and Misha knew exactly what was coming.

"You know_ exactly_ what I'm talking about, Father Collins." Jensen whispered in a low tone, his body slipping over closer to Misha's, their hips eventually touching and Misha feeling himself getting hot under his collar, literally.

"Jen-"

"Shhhh, Father." Jensen quickly cut in, his thumb moving to run along Misha's stubble jaw before running along the bottom of the other Fathers dry lip, a tongue rolling out instantly to moist the spot.

"Father Ackles… we can't…" Misha opened his mouth, giving the invite for Jensen to slip his thumb in along with two other fingers, running them along Misha's tongue, edging to start him off. "Damn…it…"

Father Collins closed his mouth around the fingers and began to suck, flicking his tongue in between Jensen's fingers, moistening them thoroughly.

"Crap… That's hot…" Jensen groaned out, Misha moaned against Jensen's fingers, the hot breath tingling along the Fathers fingers, his hips thrusting involuntarily into emptiness. "Well Father Collins. Aren't we become eager?"

Jensen smirked even more and began to move himself, his fingers still moving around in Misha's mouth as he sat on the Priests lap and began to straddle him. Misha groaned again and leaned his head back, the wet fingers slipping out of his mouth. Father Ackles leaned into Misha and pressed his lips against the exposed neck.

"I'm going to make you cry the Lord's name until your voice is hoarse." Growled out Jensen as he began to nibble, suck and bite down on Misha's skin, making him hiss and groan loudly. Jensen grinned against the reddened skin and rolled himself forward, their erections grinding against each other through their slacks.

"Ahh- Jensen!" Misha cried out, his hips bucking up again to get more friction, his body becoming hotter each second that passed, the collar around his neck feeling all too tight. Jensen sighed and pulled on Misha's neat hair, wrecking it instantly as he pulled Misha's head with a force so their eyes were interlocking.

"That's _Father_ Ackles, naughty priest." Jensen hissed out, his lips pushing hard down on Misha's their tongue's meeting each other through harsh pants and grunts.

Misha's hands finally reacted as they clawed for Jensen's shirt, tearing it from its tucked state and letting his hand move up the black shirt with speed, his thumbs going straight for Jensen's hard nipples, rubbing over them and hearing the other man groan hard into his mouth made his cock twitch in his pants.

Father Ackles ground himself into the older man again, the pain of how hard he was started to show its affect as he kept trying to adjust himself to feel more comfortable. Misha pulled his lips from the other mans and placed his hands on Jensen's hips.

"Stand…" Misha panted as he helped the other Father to his feet and stood on the lower step. Misha moved his face forward and kissed and licked along the bulge in Jensen's trousers as he began to unzip the trousers, hearing small hisses of pleasure from above him.

"Misha… please…" Jensen gasped out as he felt his trousers fall but not his boxers, Misha shook his head and kissed along the outline of the other mans erection in his boxers.

"That's _Father_ Collins to you." The Father couldn't help but smirk at using Jensen's own words against him but felt him thrusting against his mouth in impatience. Misha rolled his blue eyes and finally pulled the boxers down, Jensen dick curling up to his stomach.

"Sweet fucking relief…" Jensen cried out to himself. Misha wrapped his fingers around shaft and moved his hand smoothly upwards, his tongue running over the head of the cock and sucking lightly, getting an instant reaction Jensen from the pleasurable touches.

"Dammit Father. Fucking suck, _now_." Misha chuckled and complied; he widened his mouth and slowly slipped himself down, taking more and more of Jensen's cock until he hit the back of his throat before pulling up again just to slam his mouth down again. "Ah- shit…"

Jensen moved one hand to Misha's hair and gripped it hard, his other hand clipping off the clerical collar at last, his breathing becoming a little easier all of a sudden despite his heavy panting increasing and his hips becoming harder to stop from fucking into Misha's mouth.

Misha hummed to himself as he moved his mouth from Jensen's cock and replaced it with three of his own fingers, slicking them up nicely before returning to the Fathers whining from the lack of tongue along his dick.

Father Collins used his hands to spread Jensen's cheeks and rub a moist finger against his tight hole before starting to push it in, Jensen hissed above him and clamped himself around Misha's finger.

"Relax…" Misha soothed, his tongue running on the underside of the Fathers cock and felt his hole loosen again, slipping another one in before beginning to scissor him open. He quickly inserted a third and moved him around, stretching him before and pulling them out again.

"Ride me." The elder Father commanded, moving his mouth from Jensen's dick and messing with his own trousers before he pulled his own cock out and stroked it softly, looking up at Jensen. "I said, _ride me_. You fucking_ whore_." Misha spat out and Jensen felt his cock twitch hard with the dirty speak.

"Yes, Father Collins." Jensen whispered as he lowered himself back down onto his knees and moved himself to Misha's cock and began to lower himself, the head pushing through followed by several hisses and a hard panting. "Fuck.." He cried when he felt himself completely covering Misha's cock, pausing for a moment to gather his head again.

"You look and feel amazing… Father." Misha smiled and placed his hands softly on Jensen's hips and helped him move up, Jensen winced and arched himself before feeling Misha force him back down. Father Ackles leaned himself forward and wrapped his arms around the other mans neck to balance and place his lips near Misha's ear, grunting and panting, the hot breath constantly sending shivers down Misha's spine.

"So… hot…" Misha grunted out as Jensen lifted himself and slammed himself down, picking up his speed each time until the sound of slapping skin was echoing throughout the church, mixed with cries from Jensen whenever he felt Misha's cock grind over his prostate.

"Deeper, Father, Dear _GOD_…" Jensen screamed, almost deafening the other Father with his cries, Misha rested his lips along Jensen's collar bone, nipping and sucking, trying to leave as many love bites as possible.

"I'm close, fuck, shit… _I'm close_… Father… Collins…" Jensen arched himself against Misha and clawed at Misha's hair and shirt, pulling on it tightly, a soundless scream and released streams of his come onto Misha's priest shirt, his sweaty body collapsing against Misha's as Misha thrust himself up once more and filled the other priest, grunting deeply.

"…Father…" Misha panted out as he kissed along Jensen's jaw and lifted him up, pulling his cock out and rested together with the other man.

"Father," Jensen began, his head resting on Misha's shoulder, his chest still heaving heavily, "forgive me for I have sinned…"

Misha smirked and began to move himself from under the other tired out man to clean himself up, laying him out on the stairs and kissing the temple of his head.

"Confess your sins, Father." Misha stripped himself of his come covered shirt and watched Jensen stir, slowly sitting up and feeling his ass sting a little.

"I sinned with another man today." Misha nodded and crumpled the shirt up as Jensen lazily dressed himself, smiling to himself. "And I didn't regret a moment."


End file.
